Sternenstaub
by Rumtreiberin
Summary: Sirius ist ein Stern. Und Remus wünschte, er würde nur ein einziges Mal für ihn scheinen. SBRL


Einen wunderbaren Abend euch allen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt die Weihnachtstage und all den damit einhergehenden Stress gut überstanden und seid soweit "entweihnachtet", dass ihr euch ans Lesen eines unweihnachtlichen, etwas traurigen Oneshots machen könnt. Und vielleicht hinterlässt der ein oder andere ja auch ein kleines Review oder ein wenig konstruktive Kritik, über die sich immer wieder gefreut wird. :)

**Titel:** Sternenstaub

**Autor:** Rumtreiberin

**Disclaimer**: Unser aller Lieblingswolf Remus Lupin ist noch immer nicht mein und ich nehme an, er ist sehr froh darüber. Ich bin nicht sonderlich nett zu ihm in letzter Zeit. Und auch der großartige Sirius Black ist weiterhin JKRs Eigentum, worüber auch er glücklich sein dürfte. Der Songtext gehört Gregory and the Hawk mit Boats and Birds.

**Zusammenfassung:** Sirius ist ein Stern. Und Remus wünschte, er würde nur ein einziges Mal für ihn scheinen. [SB/RL

**A/N:** Ich kann Songfics nicht ausstehen. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher wieso. Es ist eine dieser idiotischen Abneigungen, die ich gegen ziemliche viele Dinge zu hegen scheine. Und trotzdem habe ich eine Songfiction geschrieben. Wieso? Na ja, da war dieses Lied und da war mein von Fieber gebeuteltes Hirn und da war außerdem meine Remus/Sirius-Sucht und irgendwie ist aus dieser gefährlichen Kombination ein Oneshot entstanden.

Und wieder einmal gilt der Dank Pig, der mir noch ein Review schuldet, aber mir mit dem Wort Geniestreich hust den nötigen Mut gab, um das Ganze an die großartige Rock'n'Roll Tragedy zu schicken, die Formulierungen verfeinerte und wunderbare Vorschläge zu machen wusste. Sie sagte, sie sei gespannt auf die Reaktionen. Ich bin es ebenso, deswegen höre ich jetzt einfach mal auf zu reden und lasse euch lesen.

* * *

Sternenstaub

_If you be my star_

_I'll be your sky_

_you can hide underneath me and come out at night_

_when I turn jet black and you show off your light_

_I live to let you shine_

Sirius ist ein Stern. Er leuchtet, hell und strahlend, und Remus ist sich dessen so bewusst, dass es beinahe schmerzt. Er ist klug und belesen, er schläft nicht während des Astronomieunterrichts und gelegentlich beobachtet er Sirius, den Hundestern. Er betrachtet ihn verschämt und verstohlen, immer darauf bedacht, den Eindruck von Gleichgültigkeit, von Ungezwungenheit aufrecht zu erhalten, hinter dem er sich so gern versteckt. Und er sieht ihn strahlen, schön, hell und so unglaublich nah; verfolgt, wie er sein Licht über James ausschüttet und ab und zu ein klein wenig davon Remus schenkt, nur ab und zu und nur ganz kurz, und dennoch reicht es… irgendwie. Er ist der hellste Stern am Himmel, stellt alles um ihn herum in seinen übergroßen, makellosen Schatten und lässt selbst den Vollmond in all seiner Schönheit, all seiner Grausamkeit und all der damit verbundenen Angst schwach, klein und bedeutungslos erscheinen. Und Remus denkt, dass es keinen passenderen Namen für Sirius Black geben könnte.

Denn Sterne sind schön. Sterne sind geheimnisvoll. Sterne erscheinen so nah und sind doch so fern, so unglaublich fern. Sterne erleuchten die Nacht in ihrer erstickenden Finsternis. Sterne spenden Hoffnung, so wie Sirius das kleine, zuversichtliche Leuchten an Remus' dunklem Horizont ist.

Und manchmal, in Momenten wie diesen, da wünschte Remus, Sirius würde für ihn scheinen, würde wegen ihm scheinen. Jetzt, in dieser einen Sekunde, wünscht Remus, Sirius wäre _sein_ Stern.

_if you be my boat_

_I'll be your sea_

_a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity_

_ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze_

_I live to make you free_

Er zittert. Langsam bahnen sich die ersten menschlichen Gedanken durch den Nebel, der ihn umgibt, vertreiben die letzten Spuren des Wolfes. Allmählich formt sich ein Wort in seinem Kopf und durchdringt dieses seltsame Vergessen, das ihn nach jedem Vollmond umfängt. Schön. Das verwirrt Remus. _Schön_ ist eigentlich kein Wort, das er mit Vollmondnächten in Verbindung bringt. Er blinzelt, öffnet die Augen einen Spalt breit. Sonne durchflutet das Zimmer, in dem er liegt, das Licht brennt unangenehm in seinen Augen. Schneeweiße Laken sind unter ihm ausgebreitet, ein Geruch steigt ihm in die Nase, ein Geruch, der vertraut ist und den er dennoch verabscheut. Es riecht nach Tränken, nach Medizin, steril. Der Krankenflügel. Aber da ist noch mehr. Ein Duft von Nacht und Reinheit, von Rauch und Holz. Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Und Remus erinnert sich, wieso die Tage nach Vollmondnächten schön sind. Erinnert sich an seinen Stern.

Sirius sitzt hinter ihm auf seinem Krankenbett, sagt kein Wort und lässt seine Hand untypisch sanft von Remus' Schulter über seinen vernarbten Rücken wandern. Remus schweigt. Er schließt die Augen, bemüht sich, den Krankenflügel, die Medizin und den Wolf auszublenden und will sich ganz auf den Menschen hinter ihm und diese Berührungen konzentrieren, die so wohltuend, so tröstend wirken, nach den Schrecken seiner Verwandlung.

Sirius' Hand streift unendlich langsam seinen Rücken hinauf, fährt federleicht die feinen Narben entlang und berührt dabei eine der noch frischen Prellungen. Eine Welle des Schmerzes erfasst Remus' Körper wie ein Stromschlag, aber er schweigt, rührt sich nicht. Er könnte schreien, toben, wimmern. Weil er sie hasst, die Welt und den Wolf. Weil er sie so Leid ist, die Qualen und die Scham. Und doch kennt Remus keinen Ort, an dem er jetzt lieber wäre. Hier, im Krankenflügel, nach dem Vollmond, mit Sirius an seiner Seite, gerät der Schmerz in Vergessenheit.

Weil da eine Hand ist, die gelegentlich ein wenig zu lang auf seinem Rücken verweilt. Weil da ein so geliebter Hundegeruch ist, der den Wolf zugleich vertreibt und lockt. Weil da seidigschwarze Haare sind, die ihn kitzeln, wenn Sirius sich zu ihm herunterbeugt. Weil da warmer, leiser Atem ist, wenn Sirius zum Sprechen ansetzt. Weil da ein Arm ist, der ihn für einen winzigen Augenblick an den anderen Körper drückt. Weil da Lippen sind, die seinen Nacken ganz leicht streifen, wenn sein Stern ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüstert.

Es sind diese kurzen Momente nach Vollmond, in denen es nur Remus und Sirius gibt, in denen der Hund die anderen Rumtreiber verscheucht, weil er derjenige ist, der den Wolf versteht. Es sind diese kurzen Momente, über die später nie gesprochen wird, die man, sobald sie vorbei sind, auf den Hund und den Wolf, auf den Vollmond und die Schmerzen, auf die Verzweiflung und den Trost schiebt. Remus ist froh darüber. Er hat Angst vor einem klärenden Gespräch. Er hat Angst vor der Zurückweisung, vor einem spöttischen Lachen, vor Verachtung. Er hat vor allem Angst vor der Möglichkeit, doch noch so etwas wie Liebe in Sirius' meergrauen Augen zu entdecken. Weil er sich dann Dinge eingestehen müsste, die er verdrängen und vergessen will. Weil er dann zugeben müsste, dass er Ava mit den schönen Augen und dem netten Lächeln _mag,_ einfach nur mag. Dass da ein glühender, schmerzhafter Klumpen Eifersucht in seinem Magen ist, wann immer er Sirius mit einem Mädchen sieht. Dass sein Blick ab und zu viel zu lange, viel zu eindringlich, viel zu bewundernd auf Sirius ruht. Und dass er diese kurzen Momente nach Vollmond _liebt_, wirklich liebt.

Dabei weiß er doch genau, dass er Sirius Black niemals halten könnte. Den Rumtreiber, der nie etwas ernst nimmt. Den Herzensbrecher, der die Zeit liebt, die er mit Frauen verbringt, auch wenn er den Frauen selbst nichts abgewinnen kann. Den Rebellen, der manchmal Dinge tut, einfach nur um Regeln zu brechen, um zu schockieren. Den hellsten Stern, der außerhalb der Vollmondnächte sein ganzes Strahlen James widmet. Den ewigen Einzelgänger, dem seine Freiheit so wertvoll ist, dass er darüber hinaus andere Dinge vergisst. Die Ernsthaftigkeit, die ihm seine Unbeschwertheit rauben würde. Die Zwänge, die ihn zum Gefangenen machen könnten. Die Liebe, die keinen Egoismus erlaubt. Die unzähligen Probleme, die der Werwolf Remus Lupin in sein sorgloses Leben bringen würde. Und Remus weiß, dass er ihm diese Freiheit niemals stehlen könnte.

_but you can skyrocket away from me_

_and never come back if you find another galaxy_

_far from here with more room to fly_

_just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

Schritte. Eilige Schritte, die immer näher kommen; ein stetiger Rhythmus auf dem kalten Stein, der sich hinter der Tür des Krankenflügels erstreckt. Und plötzlich ist da keine Hand mehr auf Remus' Rücken, kein Atem mehr an seinem Hals, keine Lippen mehr an seinem Ohr. Er kann spüren, wie Sirius aufsteht, sich wieder hinsetzt und soviel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und den Kranken bringt. Er hört das Knarren der Tür, als sie schwungvoll aufgestoßen wird und muss die Augen nicht öffnen, um zu wissen, wer ihn besucht.

„Jamie!", sagt Sirius und es klingt erfreut, beinahe erleichtert, nicht im Geringsten ertappt oder beschämt. Ein warmes Lachen, ein paar Sekunden Stille und dann:

„Wie geht's ihm?"

Remus hört die Besorgnis in James' Stimme, spürt Sirius' sanften Blick für einen Augenblick in seinem Rücken und ist fast gewillt, James sein plötzliches Auftauchen zu verzeihen.

„Weiß nicht. Gut, denke ich. Er schläft.", sagt Sirius und Remus hasst ihn, hasst James, hasst die Lügen und das Leugnen. Weil er sich sicher ist, dass Sirius genau weiß, dass er nicht geschlafen hat. Weil er sich sicher ist, dass Sirius genau weiß, dass er auch jetzt nicht schläft.

„Sind sie schlimm? Seine Verletzungen, mein ich."

Ein Schnauben, das zwischen Belustigung und Spott schwankt und Sirius' tiefe Stimme, in der Remus beinahe so etwas wie Unsicherheit zu hören glaubt, wüsste er nicht, dass Sirius Black niemals unsicher, niemals verlegen, niemals hilflos ist.

„Sie sind immer schlimm, Prongs. Aber nicht schlimmer als sonst, glaube ich. Ein paar Kratzer, Bisswunden… Prellungen.", sagt Sirius.

Und für einen winzigen Augenblick kann Remus noch einmal diese Hand auf seinem Rücken spüren und den leisen, stechenden Schmerz, der so banal, so belanglos wirkt, im Vergleich zu der tiefen Vertrautheit, die sich bei jeder von Sirius' Berührungen zeigt. Aber da ist keine Hand, da sind keine Berührungen, da ist nur Schmerz und die seltsame Gewissheit, dass sich daran auch nichts mehr ändern wird. Und Remus atmet, lauscht der Stille und hört schließlich James' Stimme, leise, fragend.

„Meinst du denn, er braucht dich noch?"

Er hofft, bangt, öffnet die Augen. Hinter halbgeschlossenen Lidern kann er Sirius sehen, der den Kopf ein wenig schief legt, und daneben James, der ihm einen kurzen, schuldbewussten Blick zuwirft und hastig hinzufügt:

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich mach mir auch Sorgen um ihn. Er muss schreckliche Schmerzen haben. Aber er schläft, oder nicht? Und was nützt du ihm, wenn er eh nicht merkt, dass du da bist?"

Ein kurzes Schweigen und Sirius grinst. Remus sieht den Rumtreiber und Herzensbrecher, den Rebellen und Einzelgänger, den Stern, der nur für James scheint in seinen Augen funkeln, und er weiß, er hat verloren.

„Gar nichts nütz ich ihm, wenn er schläft.", sagt Sirius und zuckt kurz mit den Schultern. James nickt, fährt sich durch die Haare und grinst.

„Gut, ich hätte da nämlich noch ein paar Stinkbomben, die sich ganz vorzüglich in Filchs Büro machen würden."

Sirius lacht. Dieses laute, bellende Hundelachen, das Remus so liebt.

„Na, worauf warten wir dann noch?", sagt er und macht sich mit seinem besten Freund auf den Weg zu neuen Abenteuern. Lässt Remus allein zurück in seinem Krankenbett. Als Sirius aufspringt, wirbelt er ein paar kleine Flöckchen auf, die gemächlich auf das schneeweiße Laken nieder rieseln. Remus beobachtet ihren Tanz durch die Luft, während sein Stern hinausstürmt und ihm nichts weiter zurücklässt als diese feinen, grauen Flocken, die sich nun auf seinem Bett verteilen. Sie sehen aus wie Sternenstaub.

_but you can set sail to the west if you want to_

_and past the horizon till I can't even see you_

_far from here where the beaches are wide_

_just leave me your stardust to remember you by_


End file.
